Killer Instinct 2: Maya
by Marker69
Summary: Maya participates in the second Killer Instinct tournament with the intent of banishing Gargos after her reign as Queen of Amazonia was rudely interrupted by Gargos because he laid his curse on the Amazonian world. Until he is permanently dealt with, she is forbidden to return.


**Killer Instinct 2: Maya vs. Orchid (Part 1)**

Maya (dressed in her green jungle bikini) has been scheduled to face her first opponent of the tournament, and she is booked to face B. Orchid (dressed in her green zipped jumpsuit). The fight begins on the Helipad Rooftops in the middle of a post-apocalyptic city background in the sunset.

Maya gets her words in on Orchid, telling her that "you will soon be nothing more than a tenderized flower".  
Orchid replied back, "Sorry to hear that you got thrown out of your Amazonia because of Gargos". "Orchid, you may be an urban city goddess, but I'm a literally worshipped jungle goddess. You can't top that." said Maya.

After an intro dialogue of trading insults, Orchid jumps at Maya, and Maya jumps right back and jump-kicks Orchid. Maya does a Triple Combo (3 hits), and is on a hot start to her match. Orchid throws a Tonfa fireball to Maya, and it hits her. Maya then smartly jumps to dodge three more Tonfa fireballs by Orchid. Now, Maya is next to the stacked oil cans to prepare to send Orchid crashing into the oil cans.

Maya then tries to do a Jungle Leap but Orchid throws another Tonfa fireball to send her onto the ground. Maya responds with a Master Combo (7 hits) to almost bring Orchid's first lifebar to depletion. While this was going on, a green military helicopter flies up and across the post-apocalyptic city. Maya again tries to do a Jungle Leap but Orchid does an Air Buster elevated knee attack, and manages to dish out a hit on Maya. Maya finally dishes out another Master Combo (7 hits) to bring Orchid's first lifebar to emptiness, not to mention, Maya finally knocks Orchid into the oil can barrels, and thus, the oil cans come crashing down and scatter everywhere. Thus, ends the first Round of the match.

After briefly trading hits back and forth to begin Round 2, Maya finally dishes out a Brutal Combo (6 hits) to get the upper hand again. And after another hit by Orchid, Maya's first lifebar is emptied by Orchid when Orchid did another Air Buster to put Maya down, thus ending the second Round of the match.

Round 3 (the final round) begins with Orchid attempting to execute her No Mercy move called the Electric Scorcher, an electric fireball from her tonfas that would've fried Maya into an electrocuted corpse, but luckily Maya barely missed, and Maya ends up finishing off Orchid with a Master Combo (7 hits) before throwing a powered-up dagger to set Orchid up to be on the receiving end of a Shrinker, a finishing move where Maya is about to emit a shrink ray from the jewel of her tiara headband where she is about to shrink Orchid down to the size of a mouse.

And so, Maya begins to shrink Orchid down to the size of a mouse to the point that Orchid is now barely taller than Maya's foot. And after deciding whether or not she wants to leave Orchid standing, Maya has better ideas. She decides that Orchid must be crushed by her foot (meaning Maya's). But after a tiny-sized Orchid gets stomped on by Maya's giant-sized bare foot, and Orchid is placed in-between Maya's toes to emit Orchid's arousal, Orchid can only express nothing but involuntarily arousals for getting aroused by Maya's sexy feet and vomiting for the specific scent of foot pheromones.

After warming Orchid up with foot worship, Maya decides to use Orchid as her personalized dildo where she shoves Orchid up her pussy (meaning Maya's) where Maya repeatedly rubs her pussy as she's turned on by Orchid, and ends up squirting milky cum to tenderize Orchid into a smelly flower, and to finish her off, Maya ends up eating a now tenderized Orchid where Orchid ends up dying of being stuck inside Maya's stomach due to the stomach acid, and the match ends.

Maya is the winner of the first match, and her next opponent is a mirror match.


End file.
